


A travers ses yeux.

by CharlyBanana



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Handicap, OS, gratte-le-clavier, thème deux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlyBanana/pseuds/CharlyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS écrit à partir du thème numéro deux (Le handicap) lancé sur le blog gratte-le-clavier (http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A travers ses yeux.

Adossée à la rambarde du balcon, je souffle sur mon café brûlant tout en tirant une latte sur ma clope. Les yeux dans le vide, je réfléchis, encore. A quoi précisément, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout est confus dans mon esprit. Il m'arrive de me perdre et de me poser tout un tas de questions. Comme maintenant. Je suis seule alors j'en profite. J'ai rarement du temps rien qu'à moi. Quand cela se produit, je m'isole dans un coin et je souffre en silence.

Je souffre ouais, contrairement à ce qu'elle croit, j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur morceau par morceau. Pour elle, ce n'est pas normal que je ressente cette peine, parce-que ce n'est pas moi qui ai chopé cette saleté maladie. Mais je souffre quand même parce-que je me sens impuissante et que je n'arrive pas à soulager la femme que j'aime.

Liv a perdu la vue il y a quelques mois. On a rien vu venir. C'est l'cas de l'dire.

Au début, elle était effondrée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle participait à des groupes de soutien, demandait de l'aide, continuait d'être active. Elle ne voulait pas que son handicap lui gâche la vie. Puis un jour, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'est renfermée. Elle est devenue agressive, triste et parfois même, méchante.

Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne dis plus rien, de peur de me faire engueuler. Je ne laisse rien transparaître dans ma voix ou dans mes gestes. Je ne veux pas lui infliger ma peine. Parce-que je n'ai pas le droit de souffrir, moi, j'ai la possibilité de voir, contrairement à elle.

Liv est l'amour de ma vie. On pourrait se dire que c'est débile de penser un truc pareil alors que nous avons à peine la vingtaine, mais c'est réel. Je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Notre relation avait toujours été fusionnelle et passionnelle, depuis le début. A vrai dire, nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans. C'est peu, certes. Mais dans mon cœur, je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec cette fille. Même si en ce moment, elle me repousse plus qu'elle ne m'aime. Et c'est ce sentiment incontrôlable qui brûle mon corps.

Si on avait pu choisir, je lui aurais pris son handicap.

« Théa ! On est rentrées. »

Ca, c'est ma belle-sœur, Alexei. Je me redresse et ferme la fenêtre en les entendant s'avancer dans le salon. Elles reviennent d'une séance de massage. C'était une idée que j'avais suggéré un soir, je me disais que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal et que ça l'aiderait à se détendre un peu. Évidemment, elle avait râlé mais sa sœur étant là, elle avait minimisé ses propos et finit par accepté en bougonnant.

« T'as encore fumé toi ! » 

« Et alors ? J'suis allée dehors. »

« Nan mais c'est bien, t'as raison. Comme ça, on aura chacune un problème. Moi, j'vois plus rien et toi t'auras un cancer. »

« Tout d'suite les grands mots ».

Voilà ce qu'était devenue ma vie. Une lancée perpétuelle de pics bien envoyés. Avant je ne répondais pas, parce-que je considérais qu'elle avait raison d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Mais maintenant, quand elle me parle mal, il m'arrive de riposter. Oui elle a perdu quelque chose qui était précieux. Mais elle est n'est pas la seule. Elle a perdu la vue. Je suis entrain de perdre son amour.

Je le sens dans ses gestes. Elle ne veut plus de moi. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je m'accroche comme ça. Je suis jeune, j'peux retrouver quelqu'un. Une personne qui me respectera et m'aimera sans n'avoir rien à redire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Dans le fond, j'en suis beaucoup trop amoureuse.

Parce - quelle n'a pas toujours été comme ça et j'ai l'espoir qu'elle redevienne en partie, la personne que j'ai connu il y a deux ans.

On s'est rencontrées au lycée. Toutes les deux, on avait du mal à s'intégrer au reste de la classe car on était différentes. Nous n'aimions pas les mêmes groupes de musique, nous n'aimions pas traîner dans les bars, nous n'aimions pas nous mettre en avant. Un jour, je l'ai vu, assise sur un des bancs de l'école, et griffonnait dans un cahier et n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans ma direction. Ca avait attiré mon attention. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Alors je me suis approchée. Et là, j'ai découvert la personne la plus talentueuse que je connaisse.

Elle m'avait dessiné et c'était tellement ressemblant qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était une photo. Je m'étais présentée et le courant est tout de suite passé. On a commencé à traîner ensemble, se balader dans les galeries d'art, les musées et tout un tas d'expositions. J'étais aux anges.

Plus les jours défilaient, plus je tombais amoureuse d'elle. Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle me trouvait jolie depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur moi. A l'époque, elle trouvait toujours les mots pour m'aider, me rassurer et m'encourager.

Elle disait que j'avais du talent et qu'il fallait que je l'exploite au maximum. Liv dessine, moi, je sculpte. Ca m'avait toujours fasciné. Alors on avait décidé de s'inscrire dans une école d'art ensemble.

Je suis toujours les cours, elle le faisait également, mais plus depuis deux mois. Ca fait maintenant six mois que Liv est devenue aveugle. Sa situation est irréversible. Et je souhaiterai tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle n'a pas reprit le dessin depuis. Ca m'attriste parce-que j'adorais la voir faire. J'aurais pu la regarder pendant des heures. Se concentrer sur son modèle, froncer les sourcils et pincer ses lèvres. Elle était tellement belle. Elle est toujours magnifique, mais cette mine déprimée et désabusée lui colle constamment au visage. Et quand elle n'est pas triste, elle est en colère.

C'est dur de voir les gens qu'on aime souffrir. De se sentir impuissant face à leurs problèmes. De ne rien pouvoir faire, parce-qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour changer la situation.

« Alors ? Comment c'était ? » 

« Normal. »

Bon. Je n'aurai pas plus de détails apparemment. Elle s'est installée dans le canapé et a laissé sa sœur raconter à sa place. J'avais envie daller à ses côtés, poser ma tête sur son épaule, et lui souffler dans le cou pour la faire rire, comme avant. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais, je suis restée à ma place, essayant de me concentrer sur ce que disait Alex.

On avait eu une discussion avec ma belle-sœur, il y a quelques jours. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Cette fille est un amour, elle nous a toujours soutenue, c'est la seule d'ailleurs. Plus personne ne nous parle dans nos familles. Et certains de nos amis se sont éloignés. D'autres sont restés mais nous ne les fréquentons plus autant qu'avant, car Liv refuse de voir du monde. Enfin, façon de parler.

Parfois, je la vois attraper un crayon et le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à dessiner. Puis, elle le repose et souffle en se lamentant. Pourtant, je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait encore dessiner. Elle ne peut plus voir, c'est certain et cela ne changera pas. Mais son don, elle l'a toujours. Et ça m'bouffe de la voir comme ça. J'ai essayé de l'inciter mais à chaque fois, je me suis fais envoyer bouler.

« Alors Théa, les vacances sont terminées. T'as hâte de reprendre les cours ? »

Sujet sensible. Les cours, j'adore y aller, j'aime apprendre et j'ai un professeur vraiment sympa qui me pousse à exploiter mon potentiel. Mais ce n'est plus pareil depuis que je suis obligée d'y aller seule.

« Euh Oui, oui. Ca va me faire du bien de sortir un peu de l'appart »

« Ou de plus voir ma gueule, tu peux l'dire T. Je sais c'que tu penses dans l'fond. »

Et voilà, on ne peut rien aborder sans que Mademoiselle ajoute son grain de sel bien piquant.

« Arrêtes. Tu sais que ça na rien à voir avec toi. »

« Ouais, si tu l'dis. Bon Alex, on s'voit plus tard. J'vais m'reposer, j'suis claquée. ».

Sa sœur s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer. Liv se leva et se dirigea en direction de la chambre, sans un geste à mon égard. Je la regardais s'éloigner sans pour autant la retenir. Moi aussi, j'étais fatiguée.

« Ca va s'arranger tu sais. »

Alexei me servait son petit sourire remplit de compassion.

« Parfois, je perd espoir. »,

Elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et déclara.

« Ma sœur et toi êtes faites pour être ensemble. Je l'ai su tout de suite, le jour ou je vous ai vu rire toutes les deux. Je le sentais dans sa façon de te regarder, de te parler, dans tout. Ca va finir par s'arranger. Elle est perdue et en colère. Mais ne perds surtout pas espoir car l'ancienne Liv est toujours là, quelque part. Il faut lui laisser du temps. ».

Je vais essayer. C'est pas gagné mais Je veux quand même y croire.

 

***

 

Quand j'suis rentrée des cours après ma première journée, j'étais ravie. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mes petites habitudes au sein de mon école, même si tout n'était pas pareil sans elle. Ca m'avait fait du bien. De voir des gens, de prendre l'air, d'assister au cours, de retrouver les professeurs. Ca m'a remotivé, je commençais à tourner en rond. Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu des vacances d'été interminables, seulement deux semaines, mais ça suffisait. Je m'ennuie vite, j'aime bouger, constamment. J'ai tout le temps besoin de faire quelque chose. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas trop sortie. Je ne l'ai pas fais, ou peu car je culpabilisais de laisser Liv seule à la maison.

 

https://youtu.be/qT6XCvDUUsU

 

Mon sourire s'est vite fait la malle quand je suis entrée dans le salon. Une musique s'échappait dans les airs et vraiment c'était très déprimant. Liv était assise sur le sol, un verre de vin à la main et elle chantait les paroles en playback. Mon cœur s'est serré. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Elle avait l'air si fragile à ce moment, comme si la Liv sans colère n'existait pas. Mais elle était bien là, à broyer du noir, à se demander si sa vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue, je le sais, je la connais par cœur.

Je ne l'explique pas, mais parfois je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle s'exprime pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Surtout dans ces moments là. Lorsqu'elle est vulnérable, c'est rare que je puisse la voir comme cela, elle ne veut rien laisser transparaître. Elle me montre sa colère bien sur, mais sa tristesse, jamais.

 

Des amis de ma classe m'avaient proposé de sortir pour aller boire un verre dans un nouveau pub près de la fac. J'avais d'abord refusé puis en entendant les réflexions désagréables que me lançait Liv, j'avais changé d'avis.

Elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi et m'avait hurlé dessus en me signalant que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour m'amuser. Alors je me suis barrée. Honnêtement, je m'ennuie. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver ses bras. Je suis dans le pub depuis trente minutes et une fille de ma classe tente de flirter avec moi. Je l'ai envoyé gentiment chier au moins trois fois mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

« Mais c'est bon, elle n'est pas là ce soir ! »

« C'est pas une raison. J'suis avec elle, point ! »

Ce que les gens peuvent m'énerver. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être « vieux jeu » parfois mais pour moi la confiance ne rime pas avec l'adultère. Et ce n'est pas parce-que c'est compliqué en ce moment avec Liv que je vais aller voir ailleurs.

« Roh ça va, ce n'est pas comme-ci elle pouvait nous voir. Elle voit plus rien hein ? »

Excessive, peut-être, mais mon soda vient d'atterrir sur sa jolie petite gueule éméchée.  
J'ai traîné longtemps avant de me décider à rentrer. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. De faire un point sur la situation, sur ma vie, sur mon couple. Liv, je l'aime, c'est certain mais je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon. Il faut que je trouve le courage de lui parler. De lui dire les choses, ce que j'ai sur le cœur et qui me pèse depuis plusieurs mois. Il le faut car je ne veux pas que mon amour pour elle se transforme en rancœur ou pire, en haine.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, je faisais le moins de bruit possible. Je ne sais pas si elle dort et si c'est le cas, je ne souhaite pas la réveiller. Plus je m'approche de la chambre et plus j'entends une voix qui discute. Je sais ce que c'est. Elle a surement lancé un livre en version audio. Je pousse doucement la porte, éteins la chaine hi-fi et m'apprête à me glisser dans le lit.

« Théa ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'suis désolée. ».

Elle me sort cette phrase en venant se blottir contre moi. C'est toujours la même histoire. Elle hurle, m'insulte, ensuite elle culpabilise et s'excuse et je pardonne. Sauf que ce soir j'en ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie de faire comme d'habitude parce - qu'elle ne s'en voudra plus demain et elle recommencera.

Je me décale légèrement et m'éloigne de son étreinte.

« Liv, On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je... J'ai... plus la force. Je t'aime mais...»

« Mais tu vas me quitter quand même ! »

Elle m'agace. On vient à peine d'entamer la conversation et elle me tape déjà sur le système avec son ton las.

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! » 

Je me redresse et enfile mon jean et mon pull que je venais d'enlever. 

« T'sais quoi ? T'as TELLEMENT envie que je te quitte que c'est bon ! T'as gagné ! Je me casse ! ».

J'attrape quelques affaires et les fourres dans mon sac. Je me dirige vers la porte et lorsque je croise son visage complètement paniqué, je suis à deux doigts de faire machine arrière. Mais à quoi cela servirait autrement ? J'aurais une fois de plus cédé, et je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'à force de me pousser, elle va réellement me perdre.

Je tourne les talons et claque la porte de l'appartement.

 

***

 

Trois semaines. Trois saletés de semaines que je me suis éloignée d'elle. Et ça me bouffe, littéralement. Tous les jours lorsque je me lève, je n'ai qu'une envie, courir la retrouver chez nous. Mais je résiste, j'attends un signe de sa part. Je veux qu'elle se manifeste. Peut-être que je vais attendre longtemps mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle en vaut la peine, elle est simplement trop fière pour admettre ses tords et se rendre compte que j'avais raison de partir.

Je n'ai pas voulu prévenir Alexei et je n'ai pas voulu répondre à ses messages quand elle a tenté de me joindre. Je suis peut être cruelle mais je sais à quel point elle aurait réussie à me retourner le cerveau, elle est très forte pour ça. Je veux que ce soit sa sœur qui se manifeste, pas elle.

Alors ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je vais attendre. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant qu'elle ne me manque pas. A chaque fois que je touche à mon téléphone, j'ai envie de pleurer parce-que je vois sa petite tête sur mon fond d'écran. Liv, tout sourire, heureuse et à mes côtés. Mais je dois résister.

En attendant, je passe le temps en m'impliquant davantage dans mes cours. Je n'ai jamais été aussi concentrée qu'en ce moment. Quand j'entre dans une salle, je laisse tous mes soucis hors de la pièce et me focalise sur ce que je dois faire. Mon professeur est fier de moi et ça me fait du bien au moral. Au moins, je n'échoue pas dans tous les domaines.

Je loge chez une amie en ce moment, Marie m'avait gentiment ouvert la porte lorsque je lui ai téléphoné en pleure en expliquant rapidement la situation. Ce n'est pas l'idéal car son appartement est minuscule et son canapé pas vraiment confortable mais je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer l'hôtel. Et puis, le soir, elle me change les idées. On parle de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de Liv.

« Hey ! »

Je me retourne et découvre Alexei qui me court après.

« Théa ! Attends ! »

« J'ai pas envie de te parler Alex.»

« Je sais, j'ai cru comprendre vu que tu ne réponds pas à mes messages. »

Rah... Je me maudis d'être autant faible lorsque je m'arrête pour lui laisser une chance de me rattraper. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard, je sais qu'elle va me servir celui de la pauvre petite sœur qui ne sait plus quoi faire de Liv. Les yeux rivés au sol, j'attends qu'elle se rapproche.

« Merci.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alex ? »

« Te parler. Simplement, te parler, s'il-te-plait ? »

« Ok. »

« Voilà, j'ai... Je suis passée chez vous hier et J'ai vraiment eu peur en voyant ma sœur. »

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, imaginer Liv dans un sale état par ma faute me faisait beaucoup de peine.

« Elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé mais quand j'ai découvert ça... J'ai senti de l'espoir.»

Elle me tend des feuilles et je m'en empare. Je ne comprend pas tout, tout de suite, mais lorsque mes yeux se posent sur les dessins, je saisi. Liv a dessiné.

Il y a au moins cinq croquis de mon visage ou des courbes de mon corps. Je relève la tête et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient.

« J'ai de l'espoir. » répète Alexei. 

« Je... J'ai pas envie de revenir vers elle comme ça.» 

« Arrêtes. Tu vas pas me la faire à moi, tu crèves d'envie d'aller lui sauter dans les bras. »

C'était vrai mais je ne voulais rien laisser paraître.

« Oui mais non ! »

« Théa ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est ça ! C'est ça qu'on attendait depuis des mois. Qu'elle dessine. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Parce-que lorsqu'elle dessine, Liv est elle-même. »

« Et puis quoi ? Elle a dessiné quelques trucs et je dois tout lui pardonner ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis... Mais peut-être que... »

« Non Alex ! J'ai déjà pardonné plusieurs fois ses conneries. J'en ai marre. Faut qu'elle comprenne cette fois. » 

Ma belle-sœur me jetait des regards qui voulaient dire « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ».

Je me suis retournée et j'ai fuis.

J'ai fourré les dessins dans mon sac, branché mes écouteurs et j'ai marché jusque chez Marie. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis arrivée que j'ai réalisé que je pleurais. Moi aussi, j'avais de l'espoir.

 

***

 

Ca fait une heure que je tourne dans ce satané canapé. J'arrête pas de penser à ces foutus dessins. Je ne peux pas men empêcher. Je me redresse et attrape mon paquet de clopes posé sur la table du salon. J'en allume une et m'empare des dessins. Je détaille chaque ligne, chaque trait de crayon et je reconnais très bien le talent de Liv, même si tout n'est pas aussi précis que d'habitude, c'est bien elle qui a dessiné.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça me démange d'aller chez nous et de lui en parler. Je suis partagée parce-que je veux que ce soit elle qui revienne mais dans un sens... Ces dessins prouvent qu'elle veut se battre. Si elle a réussit à dessiner, c'est qu'elle aussi y croit encore, c'est qu'elle aussi a un petit espoir que cela s'arrange. Pas que ça redevienne comme avant, bien évidemment, rien ne sera jamais comme avant, mais l'envie de vivre est présente, elle est revenue.

Mais alors, pourquoi j'attends ? Pourquoi je suis encore là ? Bloquée comme une imbécile à me poser encore des questions.

Je m'empare de mes clés et laisse un rapide message à Marie pour lui signaler où je vais. Il est deux heures du matin et je ne sais absolument pas si elle sera entrain de dormir, ou même si elle sera chez nous, mais je men fous, il faut que je lui parle.

J'avance sans vraiment réfléchir, faut pas que j'y pense sinon je vais retourner sur mes pas. J'ai des questions qui me brûlent la langue. Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle reprit le dessin ? Est-ce lié à mon départ ? Est-ce que je lui manque ? A-t-elle réalisé quelque chose ? Et bien d'autres se baladent dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de réponses, sinon je vais exploser. J'ai trop de choses dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps, faut que ça sorte.

J'arrive devant l'immeuble et je suis bien heureuse d'habiter au premier étage car je peux apercevoir la lumière de la chaine hi-fi qui se reflète dans la fenêtre. Elle ne dort pas. Je suis complètement stressée et je ne sais pas par ou je vais commencer mais je suis déterminée.

Je m'approche et frappe trois coups contre la porte. La musique se stoppe et j'entends ses pas avancer dans ma direction. J'ai chaud, j'ai vraiment super chaud et je ne me sens pas très bien. J'angoisse tellement que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans mon pull. La porte s'ouvre et je vais pour amorcer quelque chose mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

« Théa.»

Je suis surprise. Comment sait-elle que c'est moi qui suis devant elle ?

« Comment tu...»

« Comment je sais que c'est toi ? Je reconnaîtrai ton parfum et l'odeur de ton gel douche entre mille.»

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix tellement calme et douce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir une autre personne en face de moi. Elle souriait tendrement, presque timidement et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire que j'en restais sans voix.

« Entres.. »

C'était un peu étrange de rentrer chez moi après presque un mois à éviter cet endroit. Et lorsque j'ai posé les yeux dans le salon... J'ai complètement bloqué. Il y avait des feuilles, des dessins, des crayons absolument partout dans la pièce. Je n'ai rien dis pendant cinq bonnes minutes et elle a du finir par comprendre car elle est devenue toute rouge et s'est empressée de tout ramasser.

« Euh... Désolée... J'avais oublié que j'avais mis un peu le bordel.»

« Non, c'est rien. C'est... C'est pas grave. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

Sa tête avait changé d'expression, elle paraissait confuse. Alexei ne lui avait rien dit de sa visite chez moi. Elle n'était pas au courant que j'avais vu ses dessins. C'est pour ça quelle avait l'air perdu.

« J'veux te parler des dessins Liv.»

« Comment tu... Alex! »

J'avais hoché la tête par automatisme avant de confirmer de vive voix.

L'atmosphère dans l'air était vraiment lourde, j'étais chez moi et pourtant je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise. J'avais du mal à me détendre et elle devait le sentir car sa main a pressé mon bras comme elle le faisait avant pour m'apaiser. Et comme par magie... Ca a fonctionné.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« Euh... Oui sil te plaît. »

La surprise dans le son de ma voix l'a fait sourire. Liv ne faisait plus rien de tous les petits gestes quotidiens. Elle me laissait tout faire alors ça peut paraître con mais le fait qu'elle nous serve des tasses de thé était un grand pas pour elle. 

« Trois semaines... C'est long et ça fait réfléchir. » 

C'est elle qui m'avait lancé ça depuis la cuisine. J'en profitais pour balader mes yeux sur tous les dessins qu'elle avait réunit sur un coin de la table. Il n'y avait que moi, partout.

« Tu les regarde ? »

Je n'avais même pas senti sa présence. J'étais beaucoup trop absorbé par la qualité de son travail.

« C'est... C'est magnifique Liv. Comment tu as fais ? »

« C'était simple en fait. Je te connais par cœur. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec tant de douceur que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait l'entendre s'affoler. La revoir, l'espoir et ce changement de comportement. Tout ça me faisait énormément de bien.

« C'est pas parfait, j'en suis certaine mais... Lorsque tu es partie, je t'en ai voulu comme d'habitude, et puis au bout de trois jours, j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas revenir. Et j'ai réalisé. Je peux supporter le fait de perdre la vue, mais je ne peux supporter l'idée de te perdre, toi. ».

Elle marqua une pause pour déposer sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et saisir mes mains dans les siennes.

« Tu me manquais trop. Alors, je ne sais mais... Un jour, j'ai attrapé un crayon et j'ai tracé les traits de ton visage. Je l'ai retracé tant de fois avec mes doigts que je savais exactement comment le dessiner. De ton grain de beauté sur ta joue droite à ta mèche de cheveux qui te tombe tout le temps devant les yeux. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais simplement envie de chialer. Elle aussi m'avait manqué, la Liv de tendresse, qui avait l'habitude de me parler comme-ci j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Trois semaines, ça peut paraître court pour un changement aussi radical, mais je crois que mon départ a été l'élément déclencheur à tout ça.

« Je suis épatée... Ils sont vraiment incroyables. »

« Dis pas ça, j'suis certaine qu'il y a des choses à corriger. »

« Bien sur, mais... Je peux t'aider. »

Son visage s'est illuminé et le sourire qu'elle ma envoyé était si radieux que j'ai été contaminé à mon tour. J'en avais presque mal aux zygomatiques parce que ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas souris comme ça.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je veux t'aider Liv, t'aider à aller mieux, à recommencer à vivre, à rire, à sortir et peu importe le moyen, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que cela arrive. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre mais on y arrivera. »

Et sans réfléchir plus que ça, j'ai approché mon visage du sien pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé, au contraire, elle a prolongé le baiser en agrippant ma nuque pour rapprocher nos corps d'avantage l'un contre l'autre. Ca faisait du bien, foutrement du bien, de l'avoir près de moi, de sentir son odeur, de toucher sa peau et goûter ses lèvres. Elle me revenait, enfin.

 

***

 

Je n'avais pas eu toutes les réponses à mes questions, mais j'avais eu plus que ça. On avait passé la nuit, affalées sur le canapé, à s'embrasser et se câliner. On avait eu besoin de ça, de se retrouver. A se murmurer des promesses et des « Je t'aime ». De se rappeler l'une comme à l'autre, l'amour que l'on se porte.

C'est en sentant ses mains dévaler sur mon visage que j'ai eu l'idée. Je n'avais pas osé lui en parler car je ne savais pas comment aborder tout ça. C'était trop tôt, ça faisait trop de changements d'un coup. Il allait falloir que j'insère cette idée progressivement dans sa tête. Elle peut se remettre au dessin, elle en a l'envie à présent.

La traîner à la fac n'allait pas être simple et avec tous les cours quelle a manqué, elle allait avoir du retard à rattraper, mais j'avais foi en elle. C'est une battante et sa force, elle avait commencé à la retrouver. J'avais confiance en elle.

J'ai envoyé un message à Alexei avec ma main libre pour lui expliquer mon plan et elle ma répondu dans la minute. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait pleuré de joie et de soulagement. Pas parce-que j'étais retournée auprès de sa sœur, mais parce-que j'avais peut-être trouvé une solution grâce à Liv pour qu'elle retrouve totalement goût à la vie.

« T'es réveillée ? Je le sens dans ta respiration.»

« Oui, mon ange, je suis réveillée.»

Le surnom la fait sourire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça. C'était spontané et même moi, ça ma fait un picotement agréable à l'intérieur de la poitrine.

« Liv ? » 

« Oui ? »

« J'ai eu une idée mais... Je ne veux pas te brusquer. » 

« Dis toujours. ».

 

***

 

Elle a eu du mal au début. Elle a râlé beaucoup, mais contre elle même dans ces moments là. Elle manquait encore de confiance en elle mais on avait fait du chemin depuis notre conversation sur le canapé du salon. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses habitudes qui avaient légèrement changées. Et de nouvelles qui arrivaient jour après jour.

Elle avait commencé les cours avec un professeur qui avait été volontaire pour l'aider à continuer de vivre de sa passion tout en réapprenant à utiliser son talent dune autre manière. J'étais toujours avec elle pendant les cours, j'aimais retrouver l'envie et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour le dessin.

Alexei avait été son premier modèle. L'idée que j'avais eu était assez simple en fait. Liv touchait le visage des gens pour pouvoir les poser sur le papier. Sa sœur avait été d'une aide et d'une patience incroyable. Son professeur également, il la guidait pour qu'elle puisse améliorer ses coups de crayon. C'était différent mais elle semblait de nouveau elle même. Elle avait l'air de respirer, enfin.

J'avais retrouvé sa mine concentrée, heureuse et avide de continuer à se perfectionner.

 

Parfois, dans la vie, il se passe des choses qu'on n'aurait pas pu prédire. Il faut arriver à dépasser ses peurs et avancer. Ca à l'air facile dit comme ça mais il faut penser à l'avenir et réussir à se projeter, peut-être dune manière différente de celle que nous avions prévue. Mais ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est de parvenir à savourer le voyage.

Il ne faut pas s'enfermer dans son mal être. On ne parvient pas à réaliser grand chose lorsque nous sommes seuls avec nos problèmes et nos doutes.

Si quelqu'un tend sa main, il ne faut pas la repousser mais l'accepter.

 

 

« L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore, quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimer vous même. »  
Jean Guéhenno

 

Fin.


End file.
